


Yeah, I have plans!

by Filth_As_Divinity



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: I think this crackship is getting out of hand, Other, is it just me or does that guy have a weird relationship with that truck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filth_As_Divinity/pseuds/Filth_As_Divinity
Summary: Luca DOES have plans on Valentine's Day!  So what if they involve changing Black Betty's oil and sharing dinner and a movie with his best girl?
Relationships: Letty - Relationship, crackship Black Betty/Dominique Luca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Yeah, I have plans!

**Author's Note:**

> Please just assume that everything Letty that I produce was inspired by stekcu and is utterly despised by virtually everyone else on the discord server. I apologize for nothing.

“How about you, Luca?” Tan’s voice snapped Luca out of his thoughts, and he looked up from the bench where he was tying his sneakers with a guilty expression smeared across his face.

“Sorry man, what?” 

Chris and Street snickered unsubtly, and there was the glimmer of a smirk around Tan’s mouth as he repeated the question. “We were talking Valentine’s Day plans, man! Whatever you have going on must be good, you’ve been zoned out all day.” 

Luca felt his face flush a little, but he’d learned a long time ago that letting the kids smell his embarrassment meant them teasing him for days, and he didn’t need them harping on him tonight. ‘Specially about this. “Yeah! Yeah, I have plans,” he forced out, a little too casually. He cut off Chris’s wolf whistle and Street’s whoop with a dismissive wave of his hand and let himself look away, still red-faced.

Tan didn’t look convinced. To be fair, neither did Deacon, but he and Hondo were talking about some training exercise on the schedule for tomorrow, so at least Luca didn’t have to fend him off, too. Deacon wasn’t the kind to rib him like the others, but the dude was intense about romance, and Luca just.... really... didn’t need it.

Luca had just gone back to tying his shoe when Tan leaned against his locker, crossed his arms suspiciously, and asked, “What kind of plans? I didn’t know you were seeing somebody.”

Thankfully, Luca’s bag was already packed up for him to swing over his shoulder as he rose to his feet. The picture of innocence, he smiled widely at Tan and headed for the escape “I guess, since they’re not with you, my plans are none of your business!” He took a second to revel in Hondo and Deacon chuckling, Street looking low-key proud of him, Chris snorting mockingly at Tan, and Tan’s put-out pout before disappearing through the locker room door.

\-----------------------

Ricky was closing up shop for the night when Luca pulled Black Betty into one of the massive mechanic bays built for working on large-class LAPD vehicles. Luca didn’t mind; Ricky was his favorite mechanic, and one of the only ones he trusted enough with his girl to not double check his work. The day Luca had gotten certified to do basic maintenance on Black Betty had been one of huge relief for the LAPD mechanics’ department. No one seemed to enjoy their shift as much when Luca was calling every eight minutes to see if an oil change was finished.

“Ricky, my man!” Luca hopped down from the driver’s seat and met Ricky at the rack of clean cover-alls. “Glad I caught you before you locked up! Did my oil and filter come in?” He started to tug a mechanic’s jumpsuit on over his jeans and tee-shirt.

The gruff, bearded man gave him a little bit of a sideways glance, but nodded as his own jumpsuit, streaked with the day’s grime, ended up in a cart full of similarly filthy laundry. “Yeah, I got it all ready for you on the prep shelf.” He hesitated, watching Luca zip his suit up, looking like he was going to say something else, but ended up just clapping Luca on the back and heading for the open garage bay doors. “Don’t forget to turn your pit lights out when you lock up this time,” he called over his shoulder, and was gone. One of the many things Luca liked about Ricky - he didn’t ask questions he didn’t want the answer to.

Finally alone with his girl, Luca headed over the ‘prep shelf’, which was actually just a long workbench where the mechanics staged parts for upcoming jobs as they came in. It wasn’t hard to locate his oil and filter. They were clearly the most expensive ones on the table. The department had made a lot of cuts that Luca didn’t approve of, but one of the worst offenses was cutting the wear-and-tear maintenance budget for the motor pool. When he realized that meant doing oil changes with cheaper filters and oil, he’d immediately called the auto parts requisition officer and arranged to pay, out of pocket, the difference between department-standard filters and the ones on the top of the line. Only the best for his girl.

Luca commandeered an oil change tool kit and lugged everything over to the bay where Black Betty was parked. He poked his head out of the open bay door to do a little recon, but the parking lot was empty and there was no one in sight. Perfect. His phone connected to the speakers automatically and, hoping no one would bother coming around to the closed mechanic shop on Valentine’s Day, he put on his favorite playlist of love songs. He made himself a mental note to shut off the pit lights later as he flicked them on, lined everything he needed up next to one of his girl’s front tires, and slid underneath Black Betty into the pit.

The pit was one of Luca’s favorite places to be. The sheer size and weight of a lot of LAPD vehicles complicated the use of a car lift, so most bays had concrete pits in the floor, deep enough to stand under something and do under-vehicle maintenance. They were all grimy as hell, but there was something so… intimate about the whole thing. Luca tried to remind himself that vehicles don’t feel vulnerable, but he couldn’t help running a gentle hand along a frame support above him and murmuring a gentle, “It’s okay, baby, it won’t hurt a bit.”

He was humming along to Norah Jones’s Come Away With Me - the woman had a voice like _silk_! - when he took the oil filter out of its box for the first time. He couldn’t help but let out a low whistle. The filter had been almost absurdly expensive, but this one gave you what you paid for: good for four times longer than the standard, keeps the engine cleaner, and as literally indestructible as Black Betty herself. The fact that it was gold plated had nothing to do with anything.

Except… Well… Maybe Luca had wanted to do something nice for his best girl on Valentine’s Day, that’s all. He mostly succeeded in not being embarrassed about that, but he’d make sure to note on the maintenance roster that he should be the one to do her next oil change. Not that the other mechanics had done a single oil change since he got his Mechanic 1 cert, but better to not risk anyone else seeing the filter he was currently wrenching into place.

“Hoo, baby! That looks nice, I gotta say.” The filter was set up enough into the undercarriage that the gold wasn’t visible from anywhere but right under it, but it sparkled beautifully in all of his baby’s dark machinery. He kind of liked the idea of some part of her being just between them. Grabbing a clean rag, Luca wiped down a few bolts here and there to make them shine. He was mostly procrastinating getting out of the pit, at which realization he rolled his eyes, sealed the jug of old oil, put everything up on the edge of the pit, and clambered out slowly.

It was a quick job to refill his girl’s oil and clean everything up after that. When Luca was back down to street clothes and had scrubbed his hands, he dug a container of Xiomara’s best takeout out of his duffel bag and ran it through the microwave in the mechanic break room. With hot food in hand, he climbed back up into the driver’s seat. Propping his tablet up on the dashboard, Luca queued up 2 Fast, 2 Furious - which he figured had to be one of Black Betty’s favorites, too - and was about to hit play when he suddenly put down his dinner and dug through his bag again.

“Oops,” he muttered, “almost forgot.” With that, he pulled out a green jar candle, lit it, and placed it artfully in a cup holder. “There!” Satisfied, he started the movie and dug into his food. Just like he told Tan. He did have plans. What could be better than a candle-lit dinner and a movie, plus some TLC and new bling for his baby, on Valentine’s Day?

It wasn’t until he was pulling into his driveway later that night that Luca realized he forgot to turn off the pit lights. Again. 


End file.
